333 Ways to get kicked out of the WBBA
by turtleswift11
Summary: The Bladers are bored. Which means a very, very annoyed Tsubasa, a meme Gingka, and a Time Traveling Kyoya. The world might end. R&R! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hai!** **I'm still alive! I haven't updated because my computer died. And all my files gone. Forever.**

**Angie: So what?**

**Me:Are you angry because it's your birthday?;)**

**Angie: You didn't get me a new bathtub even though you broke the old one:(**

**Me: Oh yeah...**

**I do not own Beylade.**

**If someone has already published a story like this on here, I do not mean to offend by copying, as I have not been on the fandom in a while.**

**OMG I SOUNDED SO FORMAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Break the Fourth Wall<strong>

Kyoya had a normal day.

He drank coffee and thought of ways to beat the crap out of Gingka Hagane.

... That was, until some ... People in costumes appeared out of portals and started talking about how he and Gingka would look good together.

And thus, Kyoya did not have a normal day. He also couldn't look at Gingka the same way ever again without puking. He never won a battle with him again.

**2. Try to correct said wall by, well, breaking it some more.**

Kyoya wanted to go back in time.

He clearly remembered that fateful day, when his life was ruined forever.

There was only one thing he could do.

Act as a pretty English girl and hope for a guy in a blue phone box to come.

Kyoya was pretty messed up.

**3. TIME TRAVEL!**

Kyoya had a normal day.

He drank coffee and thought of ways to beat the crap out of Gingka Hagane.

...That was, until some people came out of this telephone box and portal saying "... and they said Gingka and Kyoya would look good together!"

Kyoya was never the same again.

Although the other Kyoya found out he had a fetish for cross-dressing.

The world is strange.

**4.**** Two Words: Food. Fight.**

The WBBA had a nice cafeteria, with large windows, nice lighting, nice people with burger guns, nice floori-WAIT WHAT.

Tsubasa looked at the doorway and saw the tell-tale red hair.

"GINGKA STOP THIS MADNESS BEFOR-URMMMMMPH!"

"YOU JUST GOT BURGERED,SON!"

"GINGKA!" screamed an annoyed Madoka.

"WHATS 10+9MADOKA!" screamed back an idiotic Gingka.

"19?"

" TTTTTTTWWWWENNNTY OOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CHAOS.

And burgers. and Mac and Cheese. and Donuts. and Pie. And Cupcakes.

And _really_ fat people. EAT HEALTHY KIDS!

* * *

><p><strong>What have I done? O.O<strong>

**Reviewing is an author's fuel.**

**Question of the day: If Ekans is snake and Arbok is kobra...what is Muk? =p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** **I am a potato.**

**Angie: I though you were a turtle.**

**Me Same thing.**

**Angie: ... O.o Who's that?**

**Me: Who? ... Oh... HIDE ME!**

**Artemis: ... YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, YOUR OC. IDIOT!**

**I do not own beyblade. At all. If I did, would I be on Fanficton?!**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Be a veggie. Yup.<strong>

"BURGERS ARE VEGGIES."

"NO THEY ARE NOT."

Gingka and Madoka were arguing. About hamburgers being green healthy things. Which they weren't, but Gingka Hagane is an idiot.

"YES THEY ARE."

"NO."

" Deal with it." and black sunglasses fell from the sky and on Gingka's head.

"I'll prove it to you. I'll dress up in a cabbage costume and ask people if Burgers are veggies, Okay..."

"Yay!" _Step 1of 2 completed._

Madoka went outside in a cabbage costume. She asked all around to find out the answer to the 'Question'

Needless to say, she found out that burgers are veggies. She also found out that she couldn't take her costume off.

_Plan is done! _Gingka saw Kyoya in a carrot costume. With long, flowing blonde hair.

The world is even weirder than we thought...

**7. Play Pokemon.**

_Dun dun dun, deun dun dun duuuuun._

PLAYER Gingka sent out ( Sylveon)

PLAYER Dunamis sent out MUSHI MUSHI ( Munna)

MUSHI MUSHI used Wish!

used Dazzling Gleam!

It wasn't very effective...

MUSHI MUSHI used attract!

IT WAS AFFECTIVE... WAIT... BOTH OF THE POKEMON ARE MALE...

SYSTEM ERROR.

" What."

Gingka was angry. Very angry.

" ."

Dunamis is a troll.

**8. Call a random person.**

Yugi Moto loved card games.

We would play them all day.

He would get very mad if someone interrupted his beloved battles.

He was happily playing when someone called.

"YEAHCANYOUPLEA-"

Suddenly a song played.

IM A CRAZY WEIRDO AND IM CALLING YOU

IVE REALLY GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO

ILL DIAL UP YOUR PHONE

AND I'LL LET THE PHONE RING AND

TWO MINUTES LAT-

" SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"okay."

Hyoma said, " Whoops. That wasn't Gingka."

Apparently Hyoma can call people from different worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hai!**

**Angie: ...**

**Arty:...**

**Hoshimi:...**

**Me: What?**

**Angie:...I noticed your Question of The Day from the first Chapter...**

**Me: Oh.**

**Angie: Pervert.**

**Me: OMG IM SO SORRY IF YOU KNEW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION! I WAS BORED!**

**If you knew the answer to that Question, you get a virtual cookie and Hug. HUGZ!**

**I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Have a Bake-Off<strong>

Everyone worked very hard on this year's Bake-Off.

You could see a Cabbage glaring at everyone with a platter of Double Chocolate Chip Cookies oozing and looking tasty... Mmmmmm Cookies...

Everything went perfectly fine until...

" EATING CONTEST!"

Zit was CHAOS.

Crumbs, frosting, fat dudes, THEY WERE EVERYWHERE.

" Call in the fangirls!"

Must I say what happened next?

**10.** **Sing in the Shower.**

In the shower...

CENSOR

CENSOR CENSOR.

(The following was censored to a naked Tsubasa)

" BABY, BABY, BABY OHHHHHHH!"

Tsubasa wasn't that bad of a singer. He wasn't as bad as Dynamis, but Dynamis was, well, 1D bad. ( If you like 1D, sorry.) ( If you do, of course.)

Anyways, the only one who could beat him was Kyoya.

Kyoya was the best singer EVA.

He was like, like Maroon 5 good. (I 3 them.)

Tubasa would never know that he was saying this out loud, with Masamune watching.

And recording.

**11. Halloween.**

" And , what are you supposed to be?"

" IM BARBIE, BITCH AND IM FAB-U-LUOS."

"What about you?"

" Erza Scarlet."

"... NO, I AM." The redhead kicked him in the place where the 'sun don't shine' and blasted him into the sky.

" IM BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

" _wow, that was interesting."_

_"you can say that again,"_

Suddenly a blonde and blue-nett showed up.

One was in a sweater and had a bear, the other was in a basketball uniform , although the person was female.

" YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD." said a purple person with a horn, " IM COOL."

Can you guess who's who?

* * *

><p><strong>CRAPPIEST CHAPPIE EVA.<strong>

**=)**

**Okay, next chapter I'm doing it OC based, so... FIRST 2 OCs! ( One Oc per person. Guest OC allowed)**

**Form.**

**Name:**

**General, simple clothing:**

**Hair:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**No bey, cause, this is a 333 fic, not a bey fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo... Hello.**

**=( Sorry for the long Hiatus.**

**Anyways, let's get back to ze randomness!**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Go to War.<strong>

"Captain, Captain Hagane!"

Captain Gingka Hagane was tired. They had been at war for at least a year now, trying to fight off the to say, he wasn't surprised at the soldiers injuries.

"Yes, soldier?"

"Captain! C-corporal Tategami has been captured by the o-offending t-troops, sire!"

Gingka groaned and rubbed his temples. Kyoya just had to go by himself, didn't he. He should have known about the enemy and their utter, evil ways of torture and how they treat their hostages...

"A-and, sire! The o-offending troops demand y-your presence!"

Gingka nodded. It would be a long day.

"BWAHAHAHA!" The laugh was coming from a girl in strange clothing and attire, for a battlefield. She had a light blue shirt, with a black leather jacket,dark blue jeans, black boots, a skull necklace and a spike cuff. To add to her rebel-ish clothing, she had short,black hair with blue bangs.

"Give me back Kyoya!" Gingka screamed/yelled at the lightly tanned female.

"Never!" Suddenly a flash appeared, showering everyone in a bright light. Once the light subsided, they could clearly see Kyoya.

It was a troubling sight.

He was dressed up as a girl, and was knocked out. The girl giggled. " Now," she held up a bunch of pictures that were shown on a holographic panel behind her. "YOU MUST MAKE A SEASON 4. If you don't, I'll post these pictures everywhere~!Also," she said in a threatening voice, "If you still don't make a season four, then you will all perish by the Nyan Army! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Thunder clapped a millions and millions of Nyan Cats appeared, all with threatening pixilated faces.

And that is why we have a season four. Also, the reason Tsubasa's hair is short is because after Gingka told him about the war, he decided to trim his beautiful hair by a centemeter, when countless 'Nyans' could be heard. It scared Tsubasa so much he cut off almost all his hair.

Shamed, they had to wait another seven years to make season four.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Going Scuba Diving<strong>

"Benkei, why do you have turtles with fake horns on your head?"

"... They're my pets now. B-b-bull!"

"Turtle is going to kill you... Aren't those turtles endangered? And how did you get past-"

"TURTLE THEIF!" A girl with long, navy blue hair in a ponytail started chasing Benkei. As Kenta looked closer, he could see that see had a purple tanktop, underneath another black tanktop with a smily face. She also had light blue denim capris and fingerless white/black gloves.

"Ah."

Benkei rushed over to Kenta and dumped coral, crabs and more sea life onto him. "B-bull! BYE!"

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>14. Test out a new invention.<strong>

On a nice Sunday, you could probably see that the Bey-Pit was closed. Why?

Masamune had sent them a gift.

"What is it?" Hyoma asked as he took out a gun-looking thingy. "Well, let's try it out." He pointed it at Kyoya and Gingka, who were talking about some trivial matter. He shot, and Gingka and Kyoya glowed with a bright light. Everyone squinted and suddenly the light disappeared. Gingka and Kyoya disappeared too.

Some people were in their place, though.

The person who now stood where Gingka was standing was a fairy short redhead with huge hazel eyes. Her hair was slightly messy, and wore a more feminine style of clothing that Gingka wore.

The girl where Kyoya once stood was tall, with spiky, short forest green hair. She glared at everyone. She wore what looked like to be an army styled clothing, similar to Kyoya's.

"Well, Dog poop."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... well, that sucked.<strong>

**I will continue to make small scenes where TheAlmightyFireHawk and Katsuki Tomoyo's OC's will be shown.**

**Review=Prussia=Awesomeness= Chapters.**


End file.
